J'ai besoin de te lire
by Alagnia
Summary: Edmund a du mal a reprendre sa vie en Angleterre, alors quand il trouve un carnet qui lui permet de communiquer avec un prince de Narnia il y voit un espoir d'échapper à son quotidien. Seulement ça se complique quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. OS [Casmund]


**_Un petit OS sur un couple peu connu et qui a trop peu d'histoire à mon goût, Casmund. Même si au départ je ne pensaiit pas aimer ce ship, je me suis surprise à l'adorer. Alors voilà j'ai écrit un petit OS pour le représenter._**

 ** _Encore une fois merci à ma bêta qui même quand elle aime pas le ship, ou n'a pas vu la série/film, lit ce que j'écris._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

Edmund rentrait chez lui, nostalgique. Il se rappelait de Narnia, comme cette époque lui manquait. Les arbres qui dansent, les animaux qui parlent, les trônes,… Il voulait retourner à cet endroit qui représentait tout son bonheur. Toutes ses années de bonheur s'étaient déroulées à Narnia. Maintenant qu'il était de retour en Angleterre il vivait un cauchemar. Peter prenait son rôle de grand frère trop à cœur, il ne le lâchait jamais. En plus ayant vécu en tant que chef de guerre, il lui demandait un rapport de sa journée. Susan était devenue insupportable. Elle se comportait comme une fille de riche et passait son temps à flirter avec tous les garçons qu'elle voyait. Edmund passait le moins de temps possible en la présence de ses aînés. Seule Lucie n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours comme à Narnia, joyeuse et toujours à aider les autres. Alors Edmund se débrouillait pour éviter la maison. Il passait la majorité de son temps dans la librairie. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il le trouva, le cahier. Il s'était rendu dans la librairie pour aller se chercher un nouveau livre. Il cherchait dans les livres d'occasion pour économiser un peu. Il ne trouvait pas de livres qu'il n'avait pas lu. Puis il l'aperçut, un petit cahier rouge coincé entre deux vieux livres. Il le sortit et observa la couverture, elle était en cuir rouge, sur le dos il y avait des gravure dorées et sur l'avant une représentation d'un lion. Edmund l'aurait reconnu entre mille, Aslan. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit pour regarder si il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Seule la première page était couverte d'encre.

 _Cher Edmund,_

 _Je t'ai fait parvenir ce carnet afin que tu puisses communiquer avec Narnia. Je sais que cette époque te manque. Il y a ici un jeune homme, dont la destinée est immense, qui a besoin des conseils d'un Roi. Alors cher Edmund le Brave, aide-le afin qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée._

 _Écris dans ce carnet et il te répondra._

 _Aslan_

Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et l'acheta.

Le chemin pour rentrer chez lui lui sembla plus long que d'habitude. Il voulait essayer d'utiliser le carnet, voir qi quelqu'un lui répondait. Il était intrigué. Une fois qu'il eut franchit la porte de sa maison il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Puis il déposa le carnet sur son bureau. Il s'installa et l'ouvrit, une vague de stress monta en lui. Pourquoi il stressait ? Puis il trouva la raison, il avait peur que ça ne marche pas, que personne ne lui réponde ou alors que ce soit une blague. Prenant son courage à deux mains il écrit :

 _Bonjour il y a quelqu'un ?_

Edmund attendit. Il fut déçu quand rien de se produisit. Alors il descendit dans le salon pour rejoindre Lucie et l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Quand ils refermèrent leur cours, Peter les appela pour passer à table. Le repas était simple, pâtes au jambon.

-Alors Edmund ta journée ?

-Ça a été. C'était une journée comme les autres.

-Ed'…

Alors il dut faire un rapport de sa journée, comme un soldat. Ça l'énervait, il aimait Peter, ce n'était pas le problème mais il en avait marre de devoir jouer au petit soldat. Il voulait avoir un peu de tranquillité, ce qui lui était rarement permis. Alors il prit son mal en patience, bientôt il pourrait remonter dans sa chambre et être tranquille. Il pourrait continuer le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il n'aimait pas aller chercher ses livres là bas, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer les dizaines de livres qu'il lisait. Alors il les empruntait et était à chaque fois triste de devoir les rendre. Mais au moins il avait de quoi s'occuper. Quand il eut fini de manger il rangea la table et fit la vaisselle avec Lucie. Puis il se réfugia dans sa chambre et prit le livre qui était sur sa table de nuit. Il lut durant une bonne heure avant de refermer le livre. C'était un livre policier compliqué et ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Puis son regard se posa sur le carnet qui était toujours ouvert sur son bureau. Il y avait quelque chose écrit en dessous de son écriture. Il s'approcha et y lut :

 **Bonjour, qui êtes vous ?**

L'écriture était fluide, belle. Il prit alors son stylo et écrivit :

 _Je m'appelle Edmund._

Puis il vit une phrase s'écrire, comme si une main invisible traçait ces lettres.

 **Je suis Caspian. D'après ce qui est écrit, vous êtes un roi, mais je ne connais pas de roi Edmund.**

 _Je ne suis plus roi, mais je fus roi de Narnia à une époque. Et vous vous êtes prince ?_

 **Narnia n'existe pas. Mais oui je suis prince de Telmarie. Je suis Caspian X.**

 _Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Prince Caspian X._

 **Moi de même Edmund. Je me demandais, savez-vous pourquoi nous avons reçu ce carnet ?**

 _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il était juste écrit que je devais vous aider à devenir un grand roi. Mais je ne sais que faire._

 **Moi non plus… Mais nous pouvons discuter si le cœur vous en dit. Je n'ai rien à faire.**

 _C'est une bonne idée, je n'ai moi-même rien à faire durant mes soirées._

Edmund fut heureux qu'il propose de continuer la discussion. Il ne voulait pas y mettre fin.

 **Je suis intrigué, vous avez dit que vous étiez roi. Vous ne l'êtes plus ?**

 _Non. C'est une histoire assez longue…_

 **Ce n'est rien, j'ai tout mon temps. Enfin si le cœur vous en dit.**

Edmund sourit et commença à raconter ses péripéties à Narnia. Il raconta tout, même l'histoire avec la sorcière blanche. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère et sa sœur (Susan ne voulant plus entendre parler de Narnia).

oOo

Cela faisait un mois qu'il parlait à Caspian tous les soirs. Au début il pensait que se serait difficile de parler avec un inconnu qui ne vit pas dans le même monde que lui. Mais Edmund changea vite d'avis, dès les premières heures la conversation venait et s'enchaînait facilement. Mais évidemment tout ne pouvait pas être rose n'est-ce pas ? Ed avait un problème, ses sentiments. Alors qu'au début il ressentait juste de l'amitié envers son correspondant, maintenant c'était un début d'amour. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu n'est-ce pas ? Les journées d'Edmund étaient remplies de toutes ces interrogations, est-ce qu'il l'aimait, ou c'était que de l'amitié ? Bref il était perdu…

Assis sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Lucie entrer dans sa chambre.

-Salut Ed, ça va ?

-Oui ça va et toi ?

-Tu sais je suis pas idiote, je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe.

-Mmh c'est compliqué…

-Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ça.

-Oui… mais je suis perdu...

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de continuer :

-Ca fait un mois que je parle avec une personne que je n'ai jamais vue. On discute tous les jours. Au début je pensais que c'était un bon ami, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu plus que ça. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi… mais je ne peux plus le voir que en temps qu'ami…

-Et tu ressens quoi quand tu lui parles ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… je suis heureux de lui parler, mais j'ai aussi un peu peur qu'il ne veuille plus ma parler. Mais à chaque fois que je vois qu'il ma envoyé un message mon cœur fait un bond… Je suis vraiment perdu…

-Ed' quand je t'entends parler je dirai que tu es amoureux.

-QUOI ! Mais non je suis pas amoureux. Ce n'est pas possible que je sois amoureux de lui !

-Je ne sais pas Ed'… Calme toi je ne fais que te donner mon avis. Bon je dois aller faire mes devoirs à demain.

Lucie sortit de la chambre et laissa son frère perdu. Ne sachant pas que faire il ouvrit le carnet et vit que Caspian lui avait écrit.

 **Salut Ed comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**

 _Hello Cas, ça va et toi ?_

 **Bien, tu fais quoi ?**

 _Rien d'autre que parler avec toi. Et toi ?_

 **Pareil. Tu sais j'ai parlé de toi avec mon professeur. Et il m'a raconté l'histoire des Roi d'Antan. J'arrive pas à croire que ce Edmund le Juste c'est toi.**

 _Pourtant c'est bien vrai._

 **En plus c'était il y a tellement longtemps… tu es sûr que tu m'a pas menti sur ton âge ?**

 _Oui je t'ai dit la vérité. Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais menti._

 **Moi non plus je t'ai jamais menti Ed. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne saurai pas te mentir… De toute façon j'en ai pas envie.**

 _Moi non plus je ne veux pas te mentir._

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien comme tous les soirs. Une fois couché dans son lit Edmund se surprit à essayer de deviner à quoi ressemble Caspian. C'était comme quand on lit un livre, essayer d'imaginer le visage de son personnage préféré. Il savait qu'il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs qu'il était assez grand mais c'était à peu près tout. Il s'endormit comme ça, en imaginant l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur.

oOo

Trois mois après s'être rendu compte qu'il aimait Caspian, il ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Il n'osait pas, il avait peur de perdre son amitié. Car après tout cette amitié était très importante pour lui. Il aimait parler des heures avec son prince. Dit comme ça on dirait une histoire de conte de fée, mais c'est ce que ressentait Edmund. Il aimait son prince. Bon il avait un petit avantage que beaucoup de gens de son âge n'avait pas : il se savait gay. Il savait qu'il aimait les hommes et ça n'avait jamais été un secret. Bon il le criait pas un tous les toits non plus mais quand on lui demandait il le disait. Malgré tout seule Lucie était au courant. Bien que selon lui Peter et Susan avait aussi des doutes ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé. Donc tomber amoureux d'un homme ne l'a pas choqué. Ce qui a été le plus difficile c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu Caspian et peut-être qu'il ne le verra jamais… Mais ce n'était pas grave parce que même si il le voyait il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui avouer son amour. S'il le faisait il n'y aurait aucune bonne issue. Car si son amour était à sens unique, il perdrait son seul vrai confident et ami. Mais si il était réciproque, il briserait juste le cœur de Caspian car ils vivaient dans deux mondes différents et Caspian était un prince, il devait se marier et avoir des enfants pour assurer la sécurité de son peuple. Ainsi Edmund état dans une impasse, aucune bonne issue ni autre solutions que taire son amour pour cet homme qui paraissait si mystérieux mais dont Edmund connaissait les moindres petits secrets. Désespéré de ne pas trouver de solution magique, il se coucha sur son lit. Sa main glissa automatiquement sous son oreiller pour prendre le carnet et lire les conversations qu'il avait eu avec lui. Il y avait de tout, des conversations tristes, joyeuses mais aussi sérieuses. Il sourit et tomba sur la page du jour. Il y avait un message qui l'attendait.

 **Ed tu es là ? J'ai besoin de te parler.**

Ça c'était rare, même une première. Caspian ne lui avait jamais demandé à lui parler. Prenant peur il lui écrivit rapidement.

 _Bien sûr Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 **C'est mon oncle, il veut me fiancer à une jeune princesse des îles.**

Le cœur d'Edmund se serra. Voilà il n'avait rien dit et maintenant il allait le perdre. Mais au moins Caspian sera heureux. C'est tout ce qu'il lui importe, après tout, ce n'est pas ça que chaque personne veut pour celui ou celle qu'il aime ? En tout cas c'est ce que voulait Edmund pour Caspian. Perdu dans ses lamentations il ne remarqua pas qu'il continuait à lui parler.

 **Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas épouser une femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, je ne veux pas épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.**

 _Je te comprends. Tu vas faire quoi ?_

 **Je ne sais pas… je suis perdu…**

 _Le mieux serait que tu te calmes et que tu essaies de penser à ça de différents points de vue._

 **Sans doute mais je ne peux pas… J'aime déjà quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas épouser cette princesse alors que je sis déjà fou amoureux.**

Cette fois le cœur de Edmund ne se serra pas, il se brisa. Il espérait au fond de son cœur qu'il pourrait gagner celui de son prince, mais c'était impossible. Il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un alors il ne pouvait pas gagner son cœur.

 _Essaies d'empêcher le mariage alors. Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver._

 **D'accord je vais faire ça. Merci Ed je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.**

 _De rien._

Pour la première fois, parler avec Caspian ne lui avait pas remonté le moral mais lui avait détruit le cœur. Alors il se roula en boule dans son lit et pleura. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

oOo

Encore un mois se passa après cette discussion et Edmund ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Il pensait qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement après tout il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais ça ne changeait rien. Caspian lui manquait mais il ne voulait plus lui parler en sachant que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il avait mis le carnet sous son lit et ne l'avais plus ouvert. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi malheureux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. La vie continuait, et lui devait suivre. Il avait l'impression d'être une feuille morte perdue dans la tempête. Il continuait à aller à l'école, à aller à la librairie et la bibliothèque mais c'était tout. Par contre il ne mangeait presque plus. Peter et Lucie devait le forcer à manger, il n'avait plus le goût de la nourriture. Mais après tout il savait qu'il allait s'en remettre. Alors il prit son sac et partit pour faire la randonnée en forêt. Il avait promis à sa sœur et son frère d'aller avec eux. Finalement Susan venait avec eux. Alors toute la fratrie marcha dans les rues.

-Ed' ça va ?

Surpris, il se retourna et tomba sur Lucie inquiète.

-Ça va.

-Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Edmund arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas !

Lucie était énervée, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi énervée. Son cri força son frère et sa sœur à se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est compliqué… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Lucie lui attrapa le bras et tira Edmund et le guida sur un banc dans le parc qui était à côté. Elle le força à s'asseoir.

-Commence par le commencement.

-C'était il y a quelques mois, j'ai été à la librairie comme toute les semaines. Et là je suis tombée sur un carnet. Il était étrange, comme sorti de Narnia. Alors je l'ai ouvert et il y avait dedans une inscription pour moi. Elle était d'Aslan et disait que ce carnet me permettait de parler avec quelqu'un à Narnia. Alors j'ai commencé à discuter avec Caspian. Tous les jours pendant des mois. Je je…

Sa gorge se serra, bloquant son souffle. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les retenir. Il sentit le bras de sa petite sœur se poser sur ses épaules pour le serrer contre elle. Puis les mains de son frère et de sa grande sœur se poser sur son bras de manière réconfortante. Il y puisa la force de continuer.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de lui petit à petit… Mais il y a un mois il m'a dit que son oncle voulait le marier avec une princesse. Mais il ne voulait pas l'épouser alors j'ai eu de l'espoir je me suis dit que peut-être il voudrait bien de moi si je lui disais. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser parce qu'il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un…

Le torrent de larmes qui s'était tari au fur et à mesure de son récit repris de plus belle. Mais il ne se laissa pas aller et continua.

-Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis un mois. Je ne saurais pas lui parler alors que je sais que son cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais que j'arriverais à l'oublier, mais c'est impossible… Il me manque…

Voilà qu'il pleurait au milieu d'un parc. Il pleurait devant des inconnus. Jamais il se s'était senti aussi pitoyable… Mais maintenant sa famille savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils savaient pourquoi il se laissait mourir. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, ça ne servait à rien de le cacher. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans Caspian, c'était ridicule il le savait mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Ne dit-on pas le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore ? Et bien la son cœur et son corps s'étaient ligués cintre son cerveau.

-Bon on a une randonnée à faire, je veux pas passer mon week-end sur ce banc.

Edmund se leva et avança. Après tout ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre, Caspian ne l'aimait pas et alors ? Il devait avancer. C'est ce qu'il fit, il avança jusqu'à arriver dans le bois où ils devaient passer leur week-end. Alors qu'il se dirigeait là où ils devaient monter leurs tentes et faire un feu de camps, il ressentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna et vit que son frère et ses sœurs faisaient aussi une tête bizarre. Puis ses feuilles qui étaient autour d'eux s'envolèrent et tourbillonnèrent en montant vers la cime des arbres. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais quand ce fut fini tous savaient qu'il n'était plus en Angleterre. Bien que le décor n'ait pratiquement pas changé ils savaient qu'ils venaient d'arriver à Narnia. Ils restèrent en groupe et observèrent les alentours à la recherche d'un indice leur permettant de savoir où ils étaient. Avant qu'il n'ait pu repérer quoi que ce soit d'utile une voix se fit entendre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Edmund situa la voix dans son dos alors il fit volte face. Cette voix, magnifique en passant, appartenait à un homme, un peu plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en dessous de sa mâchoire. Légèrement ondulés, Edmund se surprit à vouloir passer ses doigts dedans pour en tester la douceur. Puis son regard arriva au niveau des yeux. Il avait des yeux bruns, somme toute assez communs mais un regard magnifique. Il se noya dans ce regard envoûtant. Il resta sans bouger, regardant l'autre dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Peter parle.

-Nous sommes les rois et reines de Narnia. Je suis Peter le Magnifique. Voici les reines Susan la Douce et Lucy la Vaillante. Et la il s'agit de mon frère…

-Edmund le Juste.

Le jeune homme avait murmuré ces paroles tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Edmund. A présent ils étaient comme figés, incapable de regarder autre chose que les yeux de celui qui était en face de lui. Encore une fois ce fut Peter qui les sortit de leur bulle.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Caspian.

Et la ce fut le déclic pour Edmund. Cet homme, cette merveille était Caspian. Le physique égalait son esprit et ses paroles dont il était tombé amoureux. Il sentit une vague d'amour et d'espoir le traverser de part en part. Puis, désillusion. Caspian était déjà amoureux. Son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Les larmes qui avaient depuis longtemps sécher sur ses joues coulèrent. Ne pouvant supporter plus il se retourna et courut dans la forêt. Il devait se calmer et prendre le temps que son cœur admette que Caspian n'était pas à lui et que même si son corps était d'une beauté sans pareil, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir ni le toucher. C'était comme le voir à travers une vitrine, on regarde mais on ne touche pas. Ça fait mal. Alors il doit à tout prix l'éviter, faire comme si il ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Mais le destin semblait se moquer d'Edmund en ce moment puisque, juste sa résolution prise, Caspian arriva. Edmund l'observa, il était magnifique, parfait,… Comment résister à ce corps et cet esprit qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des jours et des discussions avec lui. Caspian, ne semblant pas apercevoir le trouble que ressentait le plus jeune s'approcha de lui.

-Edmund, ça ne va pas ?

Ça eut pour effet de sortir Edmund de ses pensées qui s'empressa de lui répondre :

-Ça va, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de revenir ici…

-D'accord. Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre les autres. On ne devrait plus trop tarder à aller au château.

Edmund se leva et passa à côté de son fantasme voulant à tout prix éviter de croiser son regard hypnotisant. Alors qu'il pensait avoir gagner cette bataille contre lui-même, Caspian lui attrapa le bras et le força à lui faire face.

-Edmund, je ne comprends pas. On a passé des nuits entières à discuter tout les deux et puis maintenant tu m'évites. Ça fait déjà quelques temps que tu m'ignores. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! Je ne peux pas passer plus de temps sans avoir de tes nouvelles et sans te parler. Je veux bien comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après ce que je t'ai avoué. C'est vrai que ce genre de relation est moyennement bien vu. Et puis même, je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça avant et je t'ai imposé mes sentiments comme ça, mais je t'en supplie oublies ce que je t'ai dit et redevenons amis, comme avant.

Edmund était perdu, vraiment perdu. Quels sentiments, quelle relation ? Il ne comprenait plus rien…

\- De quoi me parles-tu ?

-Euh, quand…Quand je t'ai avoué que tu es la personne qui occupe mon cœur.

Caspian avait baissé la tête en disant cette phrase, alors ne vit il pas la surprise dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Pour Edmund ce fut le choc, son cerveau semblait avoir décidé de s'arrêter et avait l'air de ne pas vouloir se remettre en route avant un moment.

-Non, c'est bon oublies ça ce sera mieux comme ça. Je comprends que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, alors oublies ça et soyons amis d'accord.

Sans relever la tête, le prince se retourna pour partir dans la forêt. La chaleur de sa main, qui n'avait pas bougé du bras de l'anglais, sembla donner un coup de fouet à son cerveau qui se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Caspian l'aime, si il ne pouvait pas se marier c'est parce que lui, Edmund, prenait toute la place dans son cœur. Comprenant que son manque de réaction devait avoir induit Caspian en erreur, il courut plus le rattraper. Une fois qu'il fut à sa portée, il lui attrapa le bras et obligea à se retourner. Mais plutôt que de discuter il plongea sur ses lèvres. Le baiser n'était pas doux, mais sauvage et impatient, montrant leurs désespoirs à chacun. Mais lentement il se calma pour devenir doux et amoureux. Les lèvres posées et appuyées les une sur les autres. Elles dansaient ensemble une danse qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient appris mais dont chacun connaissaient les pas. Voulant approfondir le contact, Edmund fit glisser ses mains jusque dans le cou de son prince. Ses doigts allant s'emmêler dans les cheveux bruns dont la longueur était parfaite pour les agripper. Un frisson parcouru le corps chétif du plus jeune en pensant dans quelles circonstances il pourrait agripper, voire tirer ces cheveux doux. Un autre frisson encore plus fort le fit trembler de part en part quand il sentit des mains se poser sur ses reins. Désirant encore plus il caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de son homme. Celui-ci comprit le message et ouvrit la bouche permettant à leur langue de se rejoindre. Elles entrèrent dans une lutte féroce mais que personne ne veut gagner car le plaisir n'était pas de gagner ce combat mais de la faire durer. Malheureusement ils étaient humains et donc devaient approvisionner leurs poumons en oxygène. Se séparant à regret, ils restèrent proche et collèrent leur front ensemble. Quand sa respiration le lui permit, Edmund dit à son prince, parce que maintenant c'était son prince, le sien.

-Je t'aime Caspian.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edmund.

 _L'histoire raconte que même Aslan n'avait pas prévu ça et qu'il fut, pour la première fois de sa vie, surpris quand ils annoncèrent officiellement qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils se marièrent et eurent quelques enfants (parce que de nombreux enfants c'est trop fatiguant alors ils se sont arrêter avant). Et ils vécurent heureux à Narnia durant de nombreuses années._

 ** _Oubliez pas de laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire._**

 ** _Biz, Alagnia._**


End file.
